- La Belle et la Bête -
by EmyHappy
Summary: "Il était une fois, dans une contrée lointaine, une jeune et belle princesse, prisonnière dans une haute, haute tour …" Lydia adorait lire des contes de fées à Lily, une petite blonde de cinq ans qu'elle avait l'habitude de baby-sitter, mais ça, elle ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde ! CROSSOVER Lydia/Klaus
1. Chapitre Premier

Hello !

Cette fiction m'a été inspirée par un OS que **June** (JunexSheWolf) a écrit pour un concours sur les réécritures de Conte de Fées. Donc pour cette Fic' se sera Lydia et Klaus dans La Belle et la Bête. Évidemment, j'ai du prendre quelques liberté avec les deux séries pour être à peu prés crédible, j'espère que les fans les plus ardents ne m'en voudront pas ;)

**Note de l'auteur** : Les personnages et les univers des deux séries ne m'appartiennent pas !

* * *

- Chapitre Premier -

"Il était une fois, dans une contrée lointaine, une jeune et belle princesse, prisonnière dans une haute, haute tour …" Lydia adorait lire des contes de fées à Lily, une petite blonde de cinq ans qu'elle avait l'habitude de baby-sitter, mais ça, elle ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde ! Elle préférait que les gens voit en elle cette jeune fille rousse, indépendante, forte, incroyablement belle et sure d'elle. Elle terminait brillamment une dissertation de littérature pendant que Lily s'amusait dans un coin du salon quand les parents de la petite fille rentrèrent.

- Bonsoir M. et Mme. Cooper. Je ne pensais pas vous voir avant quelques heures, dit-elle surprise.

- Oui, effectivement, mais les Kings ont du annuler le diné en catastrophe, leur petit Nathan a la varicelle et ils me font dire que ce n'est pas la peine que tu passes chez eux cette semaine, lui répondit Charlotte Cooper, désolée.

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons quand même te payer pour le dérangement, tu fais un travail extraordinaire avec Lily, elle ne réclame que toi ! Renchérit son mari.

- Merci beaucoup, bonne soirée, les salut-elle avec un sourire éblouissant. Rien d'étonnant à tous ces compliments cependant, en effet, quand Lydia se lançait dans quelque chose, elle y consacrait tous ses efforts et devenait rapidement la meilleure dans son domaine.

Il était à peine 9 heure, elle décida alors de sortir plutôt que de rentrer chez elle, après tout, à la Nouvelle-Orléans la fête ne s'arrête jamais ! De plus ses amis ne l'attendaient pas ce soir, elle allait faire sensation de débarquer comme ça, à l'improviste. Lydia soignait toujours ses entrées … Mais elle devait tout de même repasser chez elle pour se changer, elle portait pour l'instant qu'un simple jean slim et une chemise corail ajourée, parfait pour le baby-sitting, mais définitivement trop simple pour sortir.

###

Elle habitait à quelques pas de chez les Cooper, dans un quartier plutôt chic de la ville, plus calme que le quartier français, mais avec autant de charme. Elle vivait seule avec son père, ses parents étant divorcés. Son père était un génie de la peinture, mais pour vivre il restaurait des œuvres et des meubles anciens. Sa maison ressemblait plus à un atelier d'artiste qu'a un foyer accueillant, et parfois, elle se demandait comment son père se retrouverait dans son capharnaüm si elle avait suivit sa mère à Beacon Hills, elle seule arrivait à tenir cette maison à peu près correctement. Elle monta au troisième et dernier étage de la maison qui lui était exclusivement réservé. Elle adorait ses appartements, le parquet ancien craquait délicatement sous ses pieds nus, et c'était elle qui avait choisis tous les papiers peints, ainsi que les meubles. Cet endroit lui ressemblait finalement. Elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, son reflet dans les larges carreaux blanc du carrelage l'impressionnait toujours. Elle se posta devant son miroir et entreprit de brosser consciencieusement sa lourde chevelure rousse. Une fois qu'elle eu retrouvé sa brillance, elle revint vers sa chambre et ouvrit son vaste dressing. Elle choisit une robe vert émeraude qui mettait son teint en valeur, elle y ajouta une ceinture dorée et une veste cintrée en cuir noir. Pour finir, elle se percha sur une paire d'escarpins Louboutin noir également, s'appliqua une touche de gloss rosé et se mit une pointe de son parfum favori. Elle n'avait besoin de rien de plus, elle était divine, tout simplement.

###

Elle sortie pour rejoindre ses amis au Rousseau où un de leur groupe préféré devait jouer ce soir. Quand elle claqua la porte, son père n'était toujours pas rentré. Elle ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure, il travaillait sur un manoir du XVIIIe siècle en ce moment, son plus beau projet d'après lui. C'était un homme passionné, le mieux qu'elle pouvait faire était de le laisser travailler en paix. Elle attrapa donc son sac à main et retrouva ses amis dans le quartier français. Et comme elle s'y attendait, elle ne passa pas inaperçu en entrant dans le bar.

La soirée fut délicieuse, portée par la musique de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Mais il était tard désormais et Lydia savais que ses talons hauts ne lui permettraient pas une danse de plus. Elle se fit raccompagner par Léon, un garçon de sa classe. Comme beaucoup, il était fou d'elle, il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de sa silhouette gracile. Bien entendu, la belle rousse s'en rendait compte et s'amusait bien avec lui, surtout quand comme aujourd'hui, elle ne voulait pas rentrer seule. Il la laissa à regret devant sa maison.

###

Cependant quelque chose n'allait pas quand Lydia rentra chez elle, il n'y avait aucune trace de son père, il n'était toujours pas rentré à la maison. Un pli soucieux vint barrer le front de Lydia, son père travaillait trop. Elle décida d'aller le chercher, il devenait irresponsable quand un projet lui tenait vraiment à cœur, et cela rendait Lydia folle d'avoir à s'occuper de lui comme ça. Mais la vérité - que la jeune fille refusait de s'avouer - c'est qu'elle s'inquiétait réellement pour son père, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de rentrer tard sans lui téléphoner pour la prévenir. Elle ne prit donc pas la peine de se changer et parti à la recherche de son père. Cependant, elle le regretta rapidement, elle savait que la Nouvelle-Orléans pouvait être dangereuse la nuit, les disparitions n'étaient pas rares, malheureusement. Elle frissonna et accélérât le pas, mais elle refusait de laisser la panique prendre le dessus, elle redressa les épaules fièrement et continua sa route. Les talons de la jeune fille claquaient sur le bitume, les néons des magasins bordant la rue et les lampadaires éclairaient à peine son chemin. Malgré tous ses efforts, quelque chose la mettait mal à l'aise, elle se sentait observée, suivie. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle décida de se retourner. Un coup de vent déplaça des feuilles mortes, mais la rue était déserte. Rassérénée, Lydia tourna une nouvelle fois les talons et se retrouva nez à nez avec un jeune homme qui avait surgit de nulle part. Elle n'avait jamais croisé ce brun ténébreux qu'elle aurait pu trouver séduisant s'il n'avait eu l'outrecuidance de la faire sursauter ! La belle rousse porta une main à son cœur et passa l'autre dans ses cheveux pour tenter de retrouver une contenance :

-Vous m'avez presque fait peur, j'espère que vous avez une solide raison pour m'interrompre ainsi? Dit-elle, en le regardant de haut.

La réplique de Lydia aurait du faire mouche et déstabiliser le jeune homme, comme elle savait si bien le faire, mais il se contenta de rire. Il la saisit brusquement à la gorge. Malgré toute sa belle assurance, Lydia ne pu s'empêcher d'être terrifiée. L'inconnu l'attira à lui et fit remonter son nez le long du coup délicat de Lydia, il huma son parfum et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Tu as de la chance, ce soir je suis d'humeur à jouer … La chasse sans traque goût ! Je te laisse un peu d'avance, si tu te débrouille bien tu auras la vie sauve. Ses yeux s'assombrir et Lydia ne put retenir un gémissement de peur. Lorsque l'homme desserra son étreinte autour de son coup, la jeune fille resta comme paralysée.

- Tu n'as pas compris ma belle ? Reprit-il à voix basse. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, Lydia était incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste.

- Cours ! Tonna son agresseur d'une voix menaçante. La jeune fille retrouva alors ses capacités motrices et se mit à courir aussi vite que possible. Tout son être lui hurlait de s'éloigner le plus vite possible de cet homme. Par chance elle était presque arrivée au manoir où son père travaillait. De nuit, la bâtisse imposante faisait froid dans le dos, mais Lydia n'avait pas le choix. Elle se mit à tambouriner contre la lourde porte en bois. Lydia ne suppliait jamais, mais cette nuit elle allait faire une exception :

- Ouvrez moi, je vous en pris, ouvrez moi ! Quelqu'un de l'autre côté de la porte avait du entendre son appel à l'aide car la porte pivota doucement sur ses gonds. Lydia se rua à l'intérieur et s'appuya de toutes ses forces contre la porte pour la refermer. Elle se laissa glisser le long d'un mur, le son des battements de son cœur était assourdissant. Ce n'est que quand elle eut réussi à se calmer un peu qu'elle se rendit compte que la personne qui lui avait ouvert la porte ne s'était pas montrée …

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à 'reviewer' que je sache ce que vous en pensez ;)

Xo


	2. Chapitre Deuxième

Hello !

Voilà enfin le chapitre 2 de ma petite fiction, pour ceux qui suivent, je suis vraiment désolé d'être aussi lente, mais je me suis un peu laissée dépassée par les cours ... Promis, j'essayerais d'être plus rapide la prochaine fois ! Sinon je tenais encore une fois à vous dire que j'ai du prendre quelques libertés avec les deux séries (que j'adore !), j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus ;)

**Note de l'auteur** : Les personnages et les univers des deux séries ne m'appartiennent pas !

* * *

_- _Chapitre deuxième_ -_

Lydia repris peu à peu ses esprits, il n'y avait aucune traces de son père, n'y d'aucun occupant. En regardant mieux elle comprit pourquoi, le manoir était encore en chantier, malgré cela, on pouvait voir qu'il avait été somptueux autrefois. La jeune fille du se frayer un chemin entre les bâches en plastique, les cordes et les échafaudages mais réussi à atteindre un escalier. Inquiète, elle appela :

- Bonsoir, il y a quelqu'un ? Papa, tu es là ? C'est moi, Lydia ! Mais seul l'écho de sa propre voix, amplifiée par le vide de la maison, lui répondit. Elle s'approchât un peu plus de l'imposant escalier en bois sombre et richement sculpté, et comme personne ne lui répondait elle se décidât à monter. Le vieil escalier craquait d'une manière inquiétante, Lydia décida alors de retirer ses talons hauts pour pouvoir monter plus aisément.

Elle arriva alors au premier étage et le spectacle lui coupa le souffle. Le manoir était réellement splendide, tout lui rappelait les somptueux châteaux qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de visiter, lors de son bref voyage en France. Elle s'était trompée, il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple manoir, mais bel et bien d'un château digne d'un roi. Elle ne se lassait pas d'admirer les magnificences de l'endroit, elle été en train d'explorer un grand salon lorsqu'elle se rappela qu'elle cherchait son père.

- Oui, mais je le trouverais en visitant, se dit-elle à voix haute pour se justifier. Car même si la jeune fille aimait son père tendrement et se faisait réellement du souci pour lui, s'était plus fort qu'elle. Lydia était attirée par les belles choses comme un papillon est attiré par la lumière.

###

La jeune fille laissait délicatement courir ses doigts fins et pales sur les murs peints en se délectant du raffinement de la pièce, tout y était grandiose. Tout, sauf cette petite porte dérobée, cachée dans le décor. Malheureusement pour la belle rousse, la curiosité avait toujours était sa plus grande qualité, et son plus grand défaut ! Elle ne résista pas et poussa la porte. La petite pièce était vraiment modeste comparée au grand salon qu'elle venait de traverser, mais tout aussi richement décorée. En son centre, trônait un petit guéridon en bois. Sur ce guéridon, une cloche de verre était posée mais il faisait trop sombre pour voir ce qu'elle renfermait. Lydia craqua une allumette du bar qu'elle avait fréquenté en début de soirée et pu observer sous la cloche, à la lumière tremblotante, une magnifique sculpture de bois claire. Elle était finement ouvragée et les détails étaient d'une précision choquante. Une rose ciselée partait de la pointe extraordinairement pointue de ce qu'elle comprit être une dague de bois, jusqu'au manche de celle-ci, où elle fleurissait subtilement. Encore une fois, Lydia ne pu résister et elle souleva la cloche de verre.

- Bien, bien, bien, dites-moi ma Chérie, n'est-ce pas un vilain défaut que vous avez là ? La voix grave et faussement enjouée la fit sursauter, la jeune fille laissa tomber la cloche et se retourna d'un bond. Elle découvrit un homme appuyé négligemment sur le montant de la porte, elle ne pouvait pas voir ses traits dans la pénombre, mais elle distinguait néanmoins ses cheveux blonds ainsi qu'une légère barbe qui lui mangeait les joues. Même dans l'obscurité, Lydia pouvait dire qu'il semblait beau, et terriblement dangereux ! Elle tenta de retrouver une contenance et lança du ton le plus aimable qu'elle pu :

- Je suis vraiment désolé d'être entré sans invitation, vous devez être le propriétaire du Manoir ? Devant le manque de réaction de son interlocuteur, la jeune fille poursuivis.

- Je m'appelle Lydia Martin, je suis la fille du peintre qui travail pour vous. Je tiens encore à m'excuser pour être entrée de cette manière, mais je suis très inquiète pour mon père. Il … Il n'est toujours pas rentré à la maison. Elle décida de passer sous silence la rencontre effrayante qu'elle avait fait un peu plus tôt et qui l'avait poussée à rentrer brusquement car elle commençait à douter sérieusement de sa réalité.

- Ma chère, si je n'aime pas qu'on rentre de cette manière chez moi, vous apprendrez que j'aime encore moins qu'on touche à mes affaires. Et j'ai bien peur que votre père l'ai appris à ses dépends. Il eu un petit rire charmeur, mais ses yeux restèrent de glace. Cette glace s'insinua jusque dans le cœur de la belle rousse qui ne pu retenir un frisson.

- Que voulez vous dire par là ? Demanda Lydia d'une voix tremblante. Elle redoutait cependant la réponse.

- J'entends ma Chère, que votre père à eu la même curiosité que vous, et que malheureusement, j'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir laisser personne s'approcher de cette précieuse et unique dague. Le froid serra alors plus fort le cœur de Lydia, et s'insinua douloureusement le long de ses membres. C'est paniquée qu'elle demanda :

- Que lui avez-vous fait ? L'homme en face d'elle rit encore une fois et s'approcha lentement d'elle.

- Ne bouge pas, lui susurra-t-il. Lydia se tint immobile, même si ton son être, jusqu'à la moindre cellule de son corps, lui intimaient de s'éloigner le plus possible de cet homme. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, comme si l'ordre qu'il lui avait donné l'avait tétanisée. Il attrapa une de ses longues mèches rousse et la fit rouler entre ses doigts, son visage était si près de celui de la jeune fille qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa joue. Son cœur tapait à toute vitesse dans sa cage thoracique, elle était prise au piège.

- Je n'ai pas de projet précis pour ton père ma Belle, une chose est sure cependant, il m'a énormément déçus. Il lui murmurait lentement ces mots au creux de l'oreille, une de ses mains soulevant la chevelure de Lydia et l'autre effleurant du bout des doigts la peau pâle et velouté de son cou. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne pouvait toujours pas se mouvoir. Elle ne savait pas qui il était, mais Lydia était extrêmement fine et intelligente, elle comprit rapidement que l'homme qui se tenait face à elle n'était pas un homme ordinaire. Elle voyait ses yeux luirent d'une manière anormale, elle sentait son souffle presque animal lui caresser la joue, tout en lui dégageait une férocité latente. Elle n'avait plus aucun doute désormais, son père était en danger. C'est pourquoi elle lui murmura précipitamment, dans un souffle presque imperceptible :

- Je vous en pris, relâchez mon père, je ferais tous ce que vous souhaitez. La terreur qui perçait dans sa voix fit légèrement reculer l'homme qui en profita pour planter son regard dans le sien.

- Ma chère Lydia, je suis un homme généreux qui ne peut que céder devant la détresse d'une jeune femme. Je dois avouer que votre marché me semble plus qu'équitable, voyez vous, je m'ennuie seul, dans ce grand Manoir. Veuillez bien me suivre s'il-vous plait, je vais vous conduire à votre père. Sa demande sonnait plus comme un ordre et la jeune fille lui emboita donc le pas.

Ils traversèrent tout le Manoir et descendirent enfin un escalier. La jeune fille pénétra à la suite du maître de maison dans une immense cave dont le plafond était soutenu par de grandes colonnes de pierres. L'homme devant elle ne se donna pas la peine d'allumer la lumière, il se déplaçait avec aisance, comme s'il avait la faculté de voir dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Lydia, trottinant à l'aveuglette, chaussée de ses hauts talons sur le sol inégal, finit par tomber. Perdue, seule, dans le noir, la panique commença à l'envahir, elle ne pouvait plus entendre l'homme qui détenait son père et elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de où elle se trouvait. Elle se redressa tant bien que mal et du étouffer un cri d'horreur lorsqu'elle sentie une main lui effleurer le dos.

- Je suis désolé ma Chère, j'oublie souvent à qui j'ai affaire dit-il d'un ton léger. Ne vous en faite pas, je vous guiderais dans les ténèbres. D'une légère pression de la main il lui indiqua le chemin à suivre en gardant sa main délicatement posée dans son dos. Lydia se laissa alors guider à travers un dédale de couloirs qui semblaient s'enfoncer toujours plus profond au centre de la terre. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, l'homme qui l'accompagnait alluma une série de bougies qui lui révélèrent une pièce cernée de barreaux. Une forme sombre se découpait à la faible lumière, et, à mesure que ses yeux s'ajustaient à la nouvelle clarté, Lydia compris qu'il s'agissait de son père. Elle se retourna précipitamment vers son geôlier, le suppliant du regard. Il lui lança un dernier sourire charmeur avant d'ouvrir nonchalamment la lourde porte de la prison.

- Après vous ma Chère, lui dit-il en lui tenant la porte et en l'invitant à entrer de la main. La belle rousse aurait été charmée si la situation n'avait pas été si dramatique ! Au lieu de ça, elle se précipita à l'intérieur, aux côtés de son père. Il était extrêmement pâle, glacé et semblait hagard, Lydia toucha son front fébrilement et se retourna de colère contre le tortionnaire de son père.

- Mais que lui avez-vous fait ?! Comment avez-vous pu ? Ses joues se tintèrent de rouge sous le coup de l'émotion et ses yeux lançaient des éclaires.

- Et bien doucement ma Chérie ! Tu permets que je m'occupe de lui ? Demande-t-il arrogamment. Il s'approche alors de M. Martin et le regarda droit dans les yeux, il lui parla, mais trop bas pour la jeune fille puisse entendre quoi que se soit. Une seconde plus tard, Lydia vit son père se redresser, comme si rien ne s'était produit et il lui dit :

- Il faut que je rentre à la maison Lydia Chérie. La jeune fille vit alors son père prendre une bougie et se diriger vers la sortie d'un pas vif. Paniquée, elle le suivit en chancelant, observée par leur hôte qui avait l'air de trouver la scène désopilante. La jeune fille ne comprenait rien à l'épisode surréaliste qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, mais son père semblait déterminé à partir et elle allait le suivre ! Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient tous de la porte d'entrée massive du manoir, le maître des lieux retrouva son sérieux et arrêta brutalement Lydia en l'attrapant par le coude. Un air perplexe se peignit sur le visage de son père qui l'attendait, il s'adressa à l'homme qui retenait sa fille :

- Mais que faites-vous ? Au lieu de s'expliquer, l'homme se contenta de le regarder dans les yeux et de lui dire :

- Vous allez gentiment rentrez chez vous Monsieur Martin, et en échange de votre vie pour le dérangement que vous m'avez causé, je garde votre délicieuse fille. Le père de Lydia tourna les talons, comme si les paroles du ravisseur ne pouvaient être contestées. La lourde porte se ferma derrière lui avec un bruit retentissant, le bruit sembla éveiller Lydia de sa torpeur. Toujours tenus fermement par le bras, elle se dégagea d'un violent coup de coude et se redressa fièrement.

- Mais pour qui vous prenez vous pour m'enlever ainsi ?! Le buste bien droit, les mains sur les hanches, les yeux fières et un petit air hautin sur le visage, Lydia aurait pu faire ployer des montagnes devant elle tellement elle était belle et déterminée, mais cela ne sembla pas impressionner le moins du monde son ravisseur. Il lui adressa un large sourire et lui dit :

- Je m'appelle Klaus Michaelson, et vous ma Chère, vous êtes mon invité jusqu'à nouvel ordre, si vous tenez à garder votre père en vie bien entendu.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à reviwer que je sache ce que vous en pensez !

Xo.


End file.
